Illuminated signs using a display over an illuminated box are known and used in various forms, e.g. for train schedules, menus, advertisements and the like. In most instances illumination consists of a simple light box with a translucent front panel having information or a design disposed on it, where the front panel is illuminated by lights which are attached within the light box behind the front panel at some distance. These lights are usually fluorescent tubes because they use less energy during continuous use, or alternatively many now use light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, even when using LEDs, back lighting methods tend to be less effective illuminating signs. Moreover, such illuminated boxes are frequently quite bulky because they require a certain depth in order to accommodate the light fixtures. Furthermore, exchanging the display for a new display is a complicated job, and can be dangerous because it requires that the box be opened.